condemnedfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ant423
Welcome Hi, welcome to Condemned Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sonic Emitter page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 16:16, 2010 May 12 Hey there I edited the page for Agent Mallory as a random, like, a year ago. I'm a gigantic Condemned fan, so I was disappointed that no one seemed to know the difference between SKX and the Polaroid Killer... and thus the point of the prequel game, haha. Not when I edited it, at least. Just wanted to say thanks for cleaning it up... I don't know a damn thing about wiki code or anything like that. I knew it was ugly but I just couldn't do anything about it, and I figured the potential Condemned fans reading it would appreciate correct information over aesthetic, haha. Anyways, if I've figured out how to read this site correctly, it's you that kept my information and made the page non-hideous, so thanks for that! We Condemned fans gotta stick together. And hopefully C3 will be more like C1 and less like C2. -Random SCU Agent hey. think you can help? Hey. I realized how big a condemned fan you are. Im in LOVE with Condemned and i know a lot about condemned. i Dont know a lot about the game nut i know a decent amount of information that most likley u already know. I plan on adding a few pages to this wiki and i was hopeing you would help. i want to add the multiplayer levels from C2:B and need you too correct any flaws,spelling errors or left out information i left out. please reply. thank you, Xlonewolfx 01:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) xlonewolfx (wolf for short) Yeah i know what you mean, nobody seems to play Condemned anymore really. I still go online but i have an xbox 260 not ps3 version of the game. Its kinda fun because online theres hardly any players. Its like a little violent nieghborhood where everyones familar so you know how everyone fights so its still kinda fun tho. New faces appear everynow and then but still. Oh and i was also planning on making more pages for the serial killers. The serial killers SKX killed in criminal origins. I already made the Roadside Carver if you wanna see it. Xlonewolfx 19:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you would like to help with another little project. Its just about 4 new pages so far. I wanted to create a catagory about "Removed and Mentioned melee weapons" such as the "Flaming Mannequin Arm" Mentioned on the back of the Condemned 2: Bloodshot game case. And even some other weapons that did'nt make it in the game. I not sure if how i will make them since no one knows what the weapons can do since no ones played with them. I might just make a page and mention where i saw the weapon. 23:38, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i was the anomonous user. I thought i was logged in and by the time i realized it was to late. Yes i agree to add the pages for singleplayer/multiplayer. I will continue to create new pages as well as the removed weapons. Also i will still continue the Serial Killers catagory pages. Thanks for your help. Xlonewolfx 00:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry if i keep bugging you but i just need help with a little thing. You know how i have been adding pictures to some of the weapons and pages? How do i remove the "Photo added by xlonewolfx" thing under the photo? please respond. I want to learn this because im new to wikia and i notice you have been able to remove that from the photos ive been adding. thanks Xlonewolfx 00:33, May 11, 2012 (UTC)